Barbeeboo
is a kaijin introduced in the Tsuburaya Series, Triple Fighter. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.86 m *Weight: 86 kg *Origin: Devil Star History Triple Fighter Barbeeboo was a respected Demon Phantom who was given a medal on his belt by Demon for successfully occupying 12 planets. He was sent by Demon for the "Demon Archipelago Strategy" to destroy the Japanese Archipelago and build the "Demon Archipelago" in its place. Barbeeboo appeared in a field as he was summoned by Demon to deal with the fighters and after he boasted to the world that he was the one to do it, he teleported away on his boss' orders. In another place, the kaijin watched as the Devila gathered to his location in order to meet up and inform them of the plan. As the he and the Devila moved on, he showed them a demonstration of their new cannon which is held on the top of the Demon Car. He fired the weapon at a power plant, resulting in a bridge getting destroyed. And this kind of destruction managed to grab the attention of the Fighters who rushed over to investigate. After the test fires, Barbeeboo told the Devila to meet him at another location. When they did, the kaijin used them as test his finger missiles and then fired a smokescreen from his other metal hand at him at one of the Fighters approaching him before he teleported away. He then ambushed the fighter and prepared to fire the cannon at him. The kaijin then talked it out with one of the Fighters and then proceeded to fire the weapon again until the Demon Car it was docked on was attacked by the patrol vehicle . Angered, Barbeeboo retaliated by fighting them with his smokescreen and close combat skills, yet the two of them managed to escape from harm and transformed into Red Fighter and Green Fighter respectively but the two of them were soon ambushed by Devila and they dealt with them as Barbeeboo retreated. Barbeeboo watched from a distance as the two Fighters took a Devila hostage and tried to sneak attack them until they reached their attack vehicle and fired it's weapons at the kaijin, resulting in his medal on his belt buckle getting blown to pieces, which made him angry and decided to take on the Fighters himself and as Tetsuo transformed into Green Fighter, the kaijin fired his smokescreen at him. The hero was later joined by Yuji, who transformed into Red Fighter and gave him a helping hand. As the two heroes did their best to keep the kaijin at bay, that latter fought back with his weapons, but they were soon joined by Orange Fighter who then decided to merge with them and become the hero, Triple Fighter. After a long, evenly matched fight, Barbeeboo finally met his end at the hero's Triple Kick and yelled out Demon's name in anguish before he fell down and exploded. Powers and Weapons *Finger Missiles: Barbeeboo can shoot missiles out of his fingers on his right hand. *Poison Gas: Barbeeboo can spray poisonous gas from his left hand. Refrences http://seesaawiki.jp/w/ebatan/d/%a5%d0%a1%bc%a5%d3%a1%bc%a5%d6%a1%bc Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Feline Kaiju Category:Triple Fighter